A Conversation
by Sharingan-Sakura
Summary: What happens when you combine two weeklong sleepovers, a scorned pinkhaired kunoichi, a girl's taste for revenge, and a boy's taste for Red Bull?.... A hilarious story! Crack
1. Chapter 1

_My thoughts on men, translated into a "conversation" among the Naruto girls, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and an OC, Katsuna, and the naruto Boys, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Kiba, and an OC Kotaru._

_No, I don't own Naruto, did you really think I did?_

**A Conversation **

Sakura ran crying into Ino's bedroom, 1 hour late for the slumber party, her face puffy and red.

"What's wrong!" Hinata rushed over to the pink-haired kunoichi's side, and walked her down to a red beanbag, worry written all over her face.

Ino and Katsuna stalked over, both wanting to know her story.

" We-ell," Sakura started , sobs sneaking into each word, " I saw Sas-ske walking ho-ome with Naruto an-nd Neji. I ran up to ask hi-im to th-e da-ance tommorow, and he just started laughing a-at me!" She broke into uncontrolable sobs again.

Katsuna held her head on her lap, and glared at Ino, black eyes fierce. " I can't believe he would do something like that! I don't believe him! I mean, how can men be so rude!" She shook her head in anger, swinging her blue ponytail into Ino's nose.

"I know! They're so rude!" The blonde brushed Katsuna's pony out of her face to hand Sakura a ponytail, " They walk are thinking they're soooo better than us, though in fact the only thing they have that we don't have is a dick!"

"And that's probably why they're such assholes! They use that to think with!" Hinata spoke up, reminding them that she was there. Sakura rapidly gained control of herself, and rubbed her eyes, and tried to stop sniffling.

"I have an idea." Katsuna smiled malicously.

"Tell us!" the other three girls gathered around and they began whispering plans and plots, nodding occasionly.

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kotaru, and Kiba sat on the floor of Sasuke's apartment, in boxers and and t-shirts, having, well, a drinking match.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" Naruto was holding a funnel in Neji's mouth, while Kiba poured Red Bull down his throat. The rest of boys lamely sat around, watching horror movies, trying not to scream or piss their pants, cause you know, they're too cool for that…

"Yah! Can you believe it! A whole week of partying at Sasuke's house, living it up, with 300 cases of Red Bull!" Naruto exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, as he had just been inhaling one of the decorations, a giant red ballon tied to the chair. Kotaru, and a now very hyper Neji laughed as he fell over from lack of oxygen.

"Break anything, dobe, and oyu'll be in deeper shit then you ever imagined." Sasuke growled at him, and turned back to "The Shining", which he was the only person in the whole room who was actually not afraid, as he had watched this movie several times already, (and had the stained pajamas to prove it…. Fell in a puddle on the way to practice my ass!) and had developed an immunity to it.

Kotaru looked out the window, rather bored with it, and to his great surprise, saw Katsuna. His cousin's long blue hair was guaght in a tree, and her grey eyes were screwed up in pain as Ino attempted to free the poor girl without ripping her new black capris and grey shirt. Hinata pointed the boy's face out, and they froze.

"I'm gonna go outside for a second…." He said, but no one really listened, as they were all completely absorbed in the gigantic burp Neji just released.

He stepped out the door to find his cousin on the offensive, and was met with twenty different explanations for their being there.

"I was uh… I uh… I don't really have a good excuse." Katsuna managed to stumble out. Next to her, hinata, Ino, and Sakura looked scandalized.

'I know. You want revenge for that dance thing with pinky over there, right?" Kotaru replied, ready to help.

_Hummmm what will Kotaru and the girls cook up ?_


	2. Chapter 2: First Attacks

_Hay! Second chap! This one will be a 5/ 6 chap. Fic, so here's another… be prepared…._

_No. I don't own Naruto, but I DO own Katsuna and Kotaru. No copy! W/o my permission anyway, and I have 2 know u for that.. probaly only my neechans will ever have permission….. remember NO COPY W/O PERMISSY!_

**A Conversation**

Chapter 2: The First Attacks

"Hay! RAMEN!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. There was a twelve pack of instant ramen on the doorstep, ungaurded and free of welll, protective devices that would otherwise keep him from eating them. Looking around quickly, he snatched it up, and ran to the kitchen, and ate them all up, one by one. It might have been a trick by his imagination, but he saw a flash of blue hair in the window, and a high-pitched giggle…

---

Neji rose from his sleeping bag on the floor of the room he shared with Kiba, and smoothed his pink Hello Kitty pajamas(he never went anywhere without them… I mean, Hello Kitty!) and walked to the bathroom to brush his beatiful hair.

" High Neji-san!" To Neji's great dismay, Lee was sitting on the sink holding a purple hairbrush in his hand, brushing his nasty, icky, greasy hair. "Well, It's all yours, I'm done here! Have a great day! Come on, Joey!", and with this, he jumped out the window, through the glass, leaving Neji to stare blankly after, terrrified.

"NO!" Neji screamed.

Lying on the bathroom counter was all of Neji's hair supplies, ripped open, shredded, dystroyed, mangled, maimed, anyway of destruction, you name it, he saw it. Then, the last torture occured. Neji shakingly picked up the purple brush and turned it over…. On the flat, smooth side opposite of the bristles, was engraved deep into the plastic, _Hyuuga Neji._

He fainted dead away.

---

Katsuna and the rest of the girls collapsed laughing on the sofa in Ino's room.

"I can't believe he ate all that ramen in ten minutes!" Ino laughed.

"I can't belive we found Laxative flavored ramen at Walmart!" Hinata laughed, finally gettting into the spirit of things, momentarily forgetting that the boy they were talking about was the boy she routinely stalked on weekends.

"Sakura, starting to feel better yet? Katsuna asked her happily.

"Yep., But I want to prank him myself." Sakura spoke the last word with a rather frightening certianty(and blood lust. Can't forget the bloodlust.).

---

"Gross, Naruto. Supremely gross." Kiba was spraying febreeze all over the house.

"Learn to read labels, dobe." Sasuke held a package of the ramen naruto had eaten.

"Eew! Laxative flavor! Who would want to eat that?" Kotaru examined the wrapper.

"Better question is who put it there in the first place.." Sasuke commented, "Boys, after this and the hair brush incident, we'd better be on our toes." A crash reaounded form the bathroom. "Not literarily, Baka!"

_hummmmmm getting suspsious are we boys? _


	3. Chapter 3: Something Weird Happens

_Hay, sorry It's been awhile, I've been busy. Anywho, let the madness begin_.

**A Conversation**

Chapter 3: In Which Something Weird Happens 

"Okay, tonight, Kiba" Sasuke and the boys were awake and plotting their counter attack.

"You take first watch. Any weird noises, floating objects or girly giggles will be reported."

"Why me?" Kiba groaned and surveyed the crowd. The boys were sitting in the center of the living room, behind a barricade of couch cushions and pillows, and blanket, and well, empty red bull cans.

Each of the boys was wearing camo and soldier hats complete with black oil paint beneath their eyes.

"Because Naruto's still not out of the bathroom, you have a dog, and, well, I need my beauty sleep! Stop complaining!" Sasuke booted the dog boy out of the tent and shut the 'door' (a pair of towels) after him.

"Guys, I'm kind of…. I mean… I..I" Kiba surveyed the rest of the room, muttering. The lights blinked out, making every place except under the tent pitch black. "Holy shit!" Kiba flicked on his flashlight. "Guys?" he whimpered. A thud came from the other side of the room. "Who's there?" he swung his flashlight to the site of the noise, and saw the lamp wobble and heard a thud from the other side, and a giggle. "Really, guys this isn't funny, Guys?"

"Hi, Kiba." A girl's voice rang out from behind him.

"AAHHHHH!!!" Kiba's scream echoed through the house and through he cloth walls of the tent.

'Please oh god! HELLPPP!!!!!!!"

"Maybe we should help him…. I mean…" Kotaru looked at Sasuke "He could have been hurt in the blackout."

"No! If we go out now, we could be next, man! We could be next!" Sasuke was hysterical, shaking his friend violently.

"Dude. Chill. Out. I'll just go trip the breaker and the power'll be back on." Kotaru stood and pushed his way out of the tent. Sasuke sat amid the piles of Red bull cans and assorted furniture and waited for his friend to return.

Out side of the tent, Kotaru pulled a walkie-talkie from his pocket and radioed the girls lying in wait in the house, " We are at go. Proceed." He let loose a series of bloodcurdling screams.

"You could've turned the radio off for that one" Katsuna poked her head around the corner. Into the walkie-talkie she asked Hinata," what's our status on the big emo baby?"

"He's quivering so badly with fear that a bunny could make him piss his pants Kat. Ino and sakura are ready with the honey and feathers, and the TV crews stationed out side. Ready?"

"Now"

---

"So, this is where our genin's plans went sour…." Hitomi, the host of NTV' s Ninja Academy Stories clicked the Tape on again.

---

"Sakura? What are you-" Sasuke was cut off as she slit his throat from ear to ear and turned to the tied up Kiba who's muffled screams went unheard. She laughed manaiaclly as her bathed in her revenge, and everyone's blood.

---

" I'd like to thank you for joining us today for this special presentation of Ninja Academy Stories. As you all know, Sakura was inducted into the Konoha institute for the criminally insane, and the genin were buried in a mass funeral service somewhere…. Anyway that's our show! See you next time on Ninja Academy Stories: Pranks, Scandals, and Mass Murders. Thank you and good riddance." THe lights in the studio cut out.

_Yeah… wasn't really into this story….. sorry 4 the sucky ending… ya… Shinobi 2 taking up all my time… I'll have that up eventually…._


End file.
